Camp Rock 2: The Rise of the Next Generation
by TrueLoveAlways16
Summary: Addison and Avery are the daughters of Mitchie and Shane Grey. The Grey's have not spoken to their friends in years. How will they react when their daughters fall in love with the sons of their ex-best friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Camp Rock 2: The Rise of the Next Generation**

AN: I know, another story. Haha. Couldn't help myself!

Anyway, here's the cast list:

Cody Longo is playing Alex Black in this fic. Look him up, he was in the movie Bring It On: Fight to the Finish.

For Alex's best friend, I pictured Thomas Dekker.

Ashley Benson is whom I pictured for Addison Grey.

Ashley Greene is whom I pictured for Addison's sister, Avery.

Reviews are awesome!

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Camp Rock characters, but I do own my own characters (Alex, Addison, Avery, Taylor and whoever else you don't recognize.) I do own the plot. **_

_**New York, NY- May 23, 2026**_

When she left the stage, she was in a good mood. Her fans adored her. There was just one itty-bitty problem.

"I thought I said I wanted red gummy bears. These are not red. You are _so_ fired!"

Yeah, her attitude was a major buzz-kill for the other band members.

"Calm down, you don't even eat gummy bears."

"If I don't get red gummy bears in the next three minutes, I'm going to scream!" she exclaimed.

Her name was Addison Grey and was sixteen years old with gorgeous blonde hair. Her eyes were beautiful and made all the boys want to date her. Her voice, on the other hand, was even more beautiful. She could hit high notes like no one else could.

"Addy, calm down! You don't even like gummy bears."

The voice of reason was Addison's sister, Avery. Avery was just as beautiful as her sister, except she had black hair. She could sing just as high as her sister could and the boys wanted her just as much. Too bad Addison was hogging the entire spotlight off of Avery. The sisters formed their band when they were twelve. They called themselves A Squared. Everyone loved them, well, mostly Avery because she was the one without the attitude problem.

"Don't tell me to calm down, _Avery_." Addison snapped and whipped her head around towards the woman who messed with the gummy bears.

Avery sighed and flipped down on the couch. She was exhausted, especially after singing for over two hours and those two encores that Addison had demanded they do.

Avery's phone starts ringing as Addison continues to throw a fight.

"Hey mom." Avery said happily, or at least she hoped she pulled off happy.

"Hey Av. You guys did great tonight! Your dad and I are so proud of you girls."

"**Are you back talking me?!"**

Avery winced at her sister's loud voice.

"That was Addison wasn't it?"

Avery sighed and replied, "Yeah, sorry mom. I don't know what the deal is."

"Well, your father and I spoke to your record company earlier and they said if Addison throws another fit…" her mom trailed off.

Avery gasped, "They can't do that, can they?"

"Oh honey, I think they can. After Addison's stunt at the VMA's this year, you're lucky they didn't drop you then."

Avery sighed and said, "I know." Then she got an idea, "Hey mom, where was that camp you and dad met at?"

--

_**Hollywood, CA- same day**_

Alex was seventeen that summer. He had black hair with no curls, which surprised his parents because they both have extremely curly hair. His eyes made every girl in Hollywood swoon. His eyes twinkled as he grinned at his parents.

"YES!" He screamed and danced around.

Caitlyn laughed at her son, "Happy much?"

Nate nudged his wife, "He's only been asking for two years now, Cait."

Caitlyn laughed and said, "I wonder what he would do if we told him we're joking."

The boy stopped dancing and looked at his parents frantically.

"You're not, right? I mean, that'd be cruel. You guys aren't cruel." The boy laughed nervously.

Nate and Caitlyn laughed at their son.

"We're not kidding, Alex."

Alex grinned and said, "Way to give me a mild heart-attack."

"Eh, you're young. Being nervous is good for you every now and then." Caitlyn said and winked at Nate.

Nate laughed and Alex just rolled his eyes.

"Aren't you going to go call Ali?" Nate asked with his eyebrow raised.

Alex shrugged noncommittally, "We broke up."

Caitlyn's eyes narrowed, "What did you do?"

"Why do you automatically assume it was me?! Thanks for the confidence, mom." Alex whined.

Caitlyn grinned, "I was kidding."

Nate rolled his eyes at his wife and said, "Well, you better go pack. You leave in a couple of days."

Alex grinned and said, "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

His parents just laughed as Alex rushed inside the house to get packed.

Alex picked up his iPhone and called his best friend, Taylor.

"Dude, you'll never guess where I'm going."

Taylor laughed, "Camp Rock?"

"How'd you know?"

"Your parents told my parents and I'm going too!"

Alex's eyes widened, "This is going to be the best summer ever."

"You just sounded like a teenaged girl, Alex."

Alex laughed, "well, wanna come over so I can kick your butt in Halo?"

"Duh. I'll be over in five."

Alex hung up and smiled. It really was going to be the best summer ever. His parents were super famous (and yes, he would describe them as 'super' famous) and the paparazzi barely ever left him alone. This summer was going to be all about music. He was determined to make music without the paparazzi breathing down his neck and comparing him to his parent's.

"Dude. Halo. Now." Taylor interrupted Alex's thoughts.

"Whatever, I'm coming."

Taylor was the son of Jason and Ella Adamson. He was the same age as Alex and they had grown up together. Taylor had brown hair and his eyes made every girl want to die. He was drop dead gorgeous. Needless to say, Alex and Taylor ran their high-school seeing as they were the hottest, richest, most popular boys in Hollywood.

Alex had overheard his parents talking about his dad's old band, Connect Three, and how they lost, cliché, as it may be, connection with the main singer over the years. Shane Grey, Alex thought they had said but who knows. The only reason they stayed in touch with Jason is because Nate and Shane had a huge blowout causing the band to split up for good. Jason took Nate's side automatically because he knew Nate was in the right.

All Alex knew was that this summer at Camp Rock was going to change his life. At the time, he just didn't know how much it would.

AN: Bad? Sucky? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Who I Am

Avery groaned as her sister continued to whine about going to Camp Rock for the fifth time since getting in the limo.

"-and I don't even understand why—"

"SHUT. UP." Avery screamed.

Addison stared at her sister in shock. She had never yelled at Addison before.

"Estoy harto de oír de usted se queja. ¡Cállate y escucha a tu iPod."

Addison rolled her eyes at her sister before putting in her earphones. Avery was very fluent in Spanish and spoke the foreign language when only really irritated or mad. Avery sighed as she did the same thing. She remembered the struggle to get Addison into the limo.

_Flashback:_

"_I am __**not **__getting in that limo." Addison snapped as she crossed her arms defiantly. _

_Avery rolled her eyes and replied, "if you don't get your ass in that limo, I am going to personally-"_

"_Personally what, Avery? Personally fire me? You can't do that. Besides, you don't have the backbone to do it."_

"_Addison." Mitchie scolded her daughter. _

_Avery looked down and shuffled her feet a little. Addison didn't even look regretful that the words had even left her mouth. _

"_If you don't get your butt in that car, so help me Addison.." Mitchie snapped._

_Addison rolled her eyes and reluctantly got in the limo. Before her parents could say anything, Avery quickly kissed them goodbye and got inside the limo._

_End flashback_

That was over three hours ago and the girls were still not at Camp Rock. Avery sighed and looked out the window. Addison's words had stung worse than Avery would admit. Avery had even felt like crying, but she didn't. Most likely because her sister had a heart of stone. Okay, so that was a little harsh, but mostly true.

--

Avery ended up falling asleep but what seemed like few minutes later someone roughly shook her shoulder.

"OOF" Avery groaned as she fell out of the limo.

She opened her eyes and noticed Addison smirking at her.

"Rise and shine, it's time for pure and total hell." Addison said cheerfully.

Avery rolled her eyes and said, "Aren't you going to help me up?"

Addison laughed sarcastically and then walked away. Avery growled at her sister's retreating figure as she attempted to get herself off the ground.

"Hey look! It's Avery from A Squared!"

Avery quickly jumped off the ground and ran. She was huffing by the time she reached the main dining hall. She quickly walked inside and locked the door. Avery smiled to herself and started walking backwards when she bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" Avery immediately responded as she turned to face the figure that was now on the floor.

"No biggie." He smiled.

Avery smiled back but then blushed. She reached out a hand to help the boy up and he looked at her strangely.

"What? Don't like getting help?" Avery snapped.

The boy blushed and took her hand. She pulled him up and let go of his hand.

"Sorry, I'm just in a bad mood." Avery whispered and looked anywhere but him, "I'm Avery by the way."

She reached out to shake his hand and he smiled.

As he shook her hand he said, "Cool name. I'm—"

"Taylor, dude, you're so missing it. A Squared just got here and everyone is looking for them—" a boy interrupted him.

Avery laughed at the look of annoyance on Taylor's face.

"A Squared? Who are they?" Avery said sarcastically with a twinkle in her eye.

That was when it hit Taylor that she was Avery Grey. She was exactly one half of A Squared. His mouth literally dropped open.

"You've never heard of them? Wow. Do you live in a cave or something?" the boy asked as he walked inside.

Taylor glared at the boy, "Alex."

"No, I wanna hear this. Tell me all about this 'A Squared'" Avery smiled.

Alex laughed and said, "Well, they're just amazing. They can hit high notes like I've never even dreamed were possible. One is kind of brat though."

"Oh yeah?" Avery's smile started to fade, "Which one?"

"Alex…" Taylor glared again and tried to help him out by nodding at Avery discretely.

"I think Avery's the one with the crazy attitude. I heard what she did at the VMA's this year was sick" Alex laughed.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he watched the girl's smile completely turn into a frown.

"I can't believe this. Why is it that fans get us mixed up? I'm Avery, by the way." Avery said sadly and turned around.

Taylor glared at Alex whose mouth dropped open in shock.

"Avery.."

Avery spun around so fast it made Alex's head spin.

"I'm okay. It's fine. No big deal." Avery said with a small smile.

Both boys could see that it was, in fact, a very _big_ deal.

"I didn't mean to insult you or—" Alex said and walked closer.

Avery shrugged, "Like I said, not a big deal. I've gotten used to her stealing the spotlight, anyway."

Alex and Taylor glanced at each other then at Avery.

"What?" Both boys asked at the same time.

Avery's eyes widened, "I just meant that…" She swallowed quickly, "I have to go warm up. We're performing soon. It was nice meeting you, Taylor. You too, Alex."

With that said, Avery took off. Both boys were left wondering what in the world just happened.

"Dude. Not cool." Taylor said and slapped Alex on his head.

--

Avery ran quickly from the main hall. She found herself sitting by a lake. She hummed underneath her breath as she watched the wind blow fallen leaves into the lake.

"It's kind of ridiculous isn't it?"

Avery jumped and turned around. It was Addison.

"What's ridiculous, Addison?" Avery said, not really in the mood to see or talk to her sister.

"That I have to come to this stupid camp with stupid people and—"

Avery jumped up and glared at her sister.

"So what, Addison? Who cares about you right now? I mean, honestly, not everything in this whole damn world is about you!" Avery screamed.

Addison's mouth dropped open. No one, especially Avery, ever talked to her like that. Avery was heaving and she knew it wasn't a good sign. She would probably start hyperventilating soon which would lead into a panic attack.

"I need.." Avery breathed, "my inhaler."

Addison ran towards their cabin. On the way, she ran into a cute guy.

"Uh, sorry. I have to go get my sister's inhaler or she's going to pass out so.. bye!" Addison said quickly after getting off the ground.

"Wait!" the guy yelled.

Addison turned around and said, "Walk and talk. Hurry!"

The guy followed Addison to her cabin all the while saying, "Aren't you Addison Grey?"

Addison groaned, "Yep."

The guy laughed and said, "I met your sister but I thought you were her and she was you. Weird. What're you looking for again? I can help."

Addison ran up the steps of their cabin and ran through her sister's stuff.

"Her inhaler." Addison said, almost in tears because she couldn't find the inhaler.

"And she's going to pass out soon!" Addison cried while tears falling down her face.

"Hey, calm down. Look, I think I can help."

"I don't even know you!" Addison exclaimed.

"I'm Alex."

Addison smiled weakly at him when he held up her sister's inhaler.

"Thank goodness." Addison exclaimed and ran out the door.

Alex quickly followed her to Avery.

--

Avery was leaning against the tree looking very pale when Taylor came out of the main building. He waved to her but she just looked at him with wide-eyes. Taylor quickly ran over to her.

"Avery, hey, are you okay?"

Avery shook her head but continued to breathe heavily.

"What's wrong? Can you talk? Do you need me to get someone?" Taylor asked nervously.

That made Avery giggle but then start to cough. Taylor slightly grinned because he made her laugh. He bent down next to her.

"Sister… getting… inhaler.." Avery managed.

Taylor nodded and said, "I'll stay here until she gets back."

Avery nodded slightly and closed her eyes. Taylor gently shook her.

"I'm pretty sure that you falling asleep wouldn't be the best idea." Taylor joked.

Avery slightly giggled and nodded. "Probably."

Taylor grinned as his heart fluttered at her smile. She looked at him and blushed. He had grabbed her hand and was rubbing circles into the back of her left hand. She weakly pointed behind him with her right hand. Taylor looked and saw Addison running with a small object in her hand, the inhaler.

Within minutes, Avery had her inhaler in her mouth. A few minutes later, Avery could breathe a lot better.

"Thanks, Addy." Avery said with a smile.

She was exhausted. Addison smiled, realizing it felt good to do something for someone. Despite her actions from the past few months, Addison did actually love her sister.

"Yeah, well, just don't go dying on me. I'd have to find a new groupie." Addison joked.

Taylor and Alex laughed, but Avery frowned. Her sister was always putting her down and she was becoming sick of it.

"You know what, Addison.." Avery started but then the loud speaker cut her off.

"Campers and counselors please meet at the stage in the Camp Rock auditorium in fifteen for a special performance by A Squared."

Avery sighed, "We have to go."

Addison noticed Taylor was still holding Avery's hand and was overcome with jealousy. Why couldn't Addison find a boy like that? Addison frowned at her sister and the marched to the auditorium.

Alex watched her leave, "Is she always like that?"

Avery sighed and said, "Unfortunately."

"She didn't even say thank you!" Alex exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"I think someone has a little crush." Taylor teased.

Avery laughed, "Aw. How adorable. Good luck with taming the wild beast we call Addison."

"AVERY!!"

Avery jumped up and winced, "Now I'm really going to hear it. Bye guys and thanks Alex for whatever my sister didn't thank you for."

"No problem." Alex smiled, and then added, "Are you always this afraid of her?"

Avery sighed, "She could make us lose our record deal and we've worked so hard for it."

"AVERYYYYYYY!!!"

Avery gasped, "Sorry guys. Bye!"

As she turned to walk away, she squeezed Taylor's hand gently as a thank-you. Taylor blushed. Avery ran away, despite still feeling a little light-headed from his touch.

"Looks like someone has a little crush." Alex teased.

Taylor rolled his eyes, "Shut up."

--

Avery came to a sudden halt when she saw her sister already on the stage warming up.

"Still being a whore?" Addison exclaimed loudly.

Avery gasped, "What? How can you say that? You're my sister!"

"Maybe it's because you're a huge flirt!" Addison yelled.

"ADDISON! That's it. No performing for you." An Australian voice said.

"Uncle Brown…" Addison whined and stomped her foot dramatically.

Brown rolled his eyes, "Avery get on up here, sweetheart."

Avery smiled and said, "Hey Brown. How's it going?"

Brown smiled and gave his niece a hug.

"Good, until little miss drama over here started making a scene."

Avery rolled her eyes, "Yeah, she does that a lot."

Addison groaned loudly and jumped off the stage.

"Yay for me." She muttered to herself and sat down in a seat.

"Well, you better get to practicing. Only about ten minutes until the campers come in."

Avery nodded and avoided eye contact with Addison as she picked up her guitar. She counted to herself by tapping her foot and started to sing.

I want someone to love me

for who I am.

I want someone to need me.

Is that so bad?

I wanna break all the madness

but it's all I have.

I want someone to love me

for who I am.

Nothing makes sense.

Nothing makes sense anymore.

Nothing is right.

Nothing is right when you're gone.

Losing my breath.

Losing my right to be wrong.

I'm frightened to death.

I'm frightened that I won't be strong.

I want someone to love me

for who I am.

I want someone to need me.

Is that so bad?

I wanna break all the madness

but it's all I have.

I want someone to love me

for who I am.

I'm shaking it off.

I'm shaking off all of the pain.

You're breaking my heart,

Breaking my heart once again.

I want someone to love me for who I am.

I want someone to need me.

Is that so bad?

I wanna break all the madness

but it's all I have.

I want someone to love me

for who I am.

Are you gonna love me

(yeah)

for who I am?

I want someone to love me

for who I am.

I want someone to need me.

Is that so bad?

I wanna break all the madness

but it's all I have.

I want someone to love me

for who I am.

(yeah)

Who I am.

Addison's jaw clenched. Her sister was good, _really_ good. The record company could drop Addison and make a new contract with Avery easily. Addison frowned; she wasn't going to let that happen.

Avery smiled to herself. It'd been a long time since she sang a song solo, but she was ready. She took a deep breath as she head someone applauding. Avery knew it wasn't her sister, so she turned around and couldn't believe who it was.

AN: Good? Bad? Sucky? Horrible? AWESOME? Review, please :]


End file.
